Danny Angels
by Just another Ditz
Summary: Max is gone and the flock is left without a leader. They don’t know what to do and can’t seem to come up with a plan to get out of the school. What will they do when they find a girl who has a voice like Max... who just happends to be Max? MORE INSIDE
1. summery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own Danny**

**Pics of everyone are on my Profile…**

**Summery…**

Max is gone and the flock is left without a leader. They don't know what to do and can't seem to come up with a plan to get out of the school.

Just as they start to lose hope and realize the fact that they are about to be just like their leader… dead. A loud, sarcastic, over protective, silly girl comes and saves their lives.

In more ways then one.

And get this… she not only has a voice, but this particular voice has a name…

And it is Maximum Ride.

And the flock finds out that Max isn't really dead, but not alive either.

**FPOV…**

They have finally done it. They have finally beaten the great Maximum Ride. They took her from us and now we are left with no leader and have no idea what to do.

We are stuck at the school with no plan. Gazzy and Iggy have no bombs, Angle is too depressed to use her powers, and Nudge hasn't talked for three weeks.

What about me?

I am still trying to accept the fact that she is gone.

My Max. My powerful, sarcastic, over protective, silly Maximum Ride was gone. I didn't want to accept it; I think that that was my problem. I didn't want to believe that she was gone for good.

How did she die you ask. They didn't waste a second. As soon as they caught her they got rid of her.

They even made us watch from a T.V.

They hit her, kicked her, they bit her, and scratched her. but none of this was anything to her. she kept on getting up and fighting back. She kicked Eraser ass out there and didn't give up

But she was worn and couldn't do much more.

Then they brought out Omega 2.0. Not even three minutes in the ring with him after fighting over 100 erasers, she couldn't take it anymore. She was gone.

We lost our leader, our mother, our sister, and our best friend.

And I plan on killing every single person/thing that took her away.

Without her we don't have anyone to yell at us when we do something stupid.

I remember the time I got my snakebites. I had seen a boy with them and thought that it would be cool to get it. So I did.

When I came back Max nearly tore my head off. But then she got use to them and started to tell me how hot I looked.

Oh how I miss her.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I punched the cage door. I could almost hear Max yell 'LANGUAGE!' to me.

"LANGUAGE!"

Yeah, just like that… wait.

"Who is that?" Iggy asked.

"I am cranky and tired right now and I would like to sleep… so if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you did scream the word fuck out." some girl in a corner of the room said. I could see her because it was too dark and the lights would in an hour.

"Well Cranky and tired, I'm sorry and I will let you sleep." I said.

"The name is Danny. And thank you. Mr. Emo."

Then i heard her cage rattle and soft snores coming from her direction.

Then i was asleep too.


	2. danny's voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own Danny**

**Pics of everyone are on my Profile… Tell me what you think of them… Danny has been changed, do if you have already seen her then she is different form then…**

**FPOV…**

I was woken by 3 erasers barging into the room and loading our cages onto a trolley thing. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were on one, me, someone else –I think it is the girl from yesterday... Danny i think her name was-, and Angel were on another.

We were rolled down a few long corridors and some ramps. We went into a few elevators. It was safe to say that this was one of the biggest school facilities we have ever seen. I mean, how big does it need to be?

We were finally dumped into a dome type room. I knew exactly what this room was. It was the execution room. This is the place where they had killed Max. This is the place where everything in my world was lost.

"Ow!" Someone not of my flock yelled. "Gentle! Look it up! Geeze."

I turned to see two erasers dumping out a girl about Iggy's and my age. She had black hair and supper pretty green eyes. Her skin was pale and her lips were pale pink. She was about Max's height and had a piercing on her top lip. I think they called that a Monroe.

Which told me that she has been in and out of here just like my flock and me. Her outfit told me that she hasn't been in here longer then three to four days.

"Aw… experiments 002, 003, 006, 010, and 013, along with Roman numeral XIII."

I spun around to look the director in the face. She was still as young as ever. Even though I haven't seen her in 3 years. She looked the same.

Iggy stood in front of Gazzy in a protective manner as Nudge did the same with Angel. I took the front and growled at her.

"What a catch we have made… but wait… someone is missing…" She pretending to think by putting her pointer finger on her chin." Aw yes… the young Maximum Ride. Where is she?"

"You know good and damn well where she is and don't talk about her… you don't deserve to." I growled.

She just smiled at me and then looked past me to the new girl.

"Aw Miss Angels. How has life been? I haven't seen you since the incident in Germany." She smiled.

"Well it's been good. Besides your lackeys chasing me, life has been relaxing." She sounded as if she had a smile on her face, but I didn't want to turn around to look.

"How has the new _voice_ been treating you?" The director asked.

"Good good. Her attitude sucks though, but she is as smart as a cookie this one."

So Danny had a voice? Just like Max did? And what did she mean that the voice was a she? Didn't Max say that it was a he?

"Well I hope she can help you and her flock out." The director said.

… What did she mean her flock?

"Oh she can… but she wont." Danny said.

"I am really confused.

"And why not?" The director asked.

"She wants to see if I am strong and smart enough to take care of them." Danny said.

"Ok… I want to know what the hell is going on?" I said.

"You will soon find out… Bring out Omega 2.0." The director ordered a flyboy.

The Flyboy opened a door and for a second all you could hear was the loud **THUMP **of every footstep. Then out of the darkness of the room you could see Omega emerge.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear him apart and make him suffer just as he made my flock, me, and Max suffer. I wanted to bad to kill him.

But just as I was about to lung at him, Danny stopped me.

She grabbed my arm and pushed me behind her.

"Don't do anything stupid you idiot!" She shouted. "He can kill you in a split second."

"He-" I was cut of by a hand.

"He killed your leader. Yes I know. I will take care of it. you just make sure that the kids stay safe." She said.

When she said this she reminded me so much of Max. It was like she was Max, just in a different body.

She turned to Omega and walked forward. She then got into a fighting stance and smiled at him.

"Bring it." She said.

As soon as she did Omega lunged at her and tried to uppercut her. But he missed because she grabbed his arm and spun him around to his back. She then jumped onto his torso and straddled him. With out stopping to think she started to deliver punch after punch to his face.

Then Omega grabbed her by her arm and then flung her across the dome. She skidded and the floor but then did a back flip and landed on her feet. She had a trickle of blood on her lip but she whipped it off.

He then charged her and she got into a stance that reminded me of a football player getting ready for an impact with another.

When it looked like they were about to make contact, Danny leap frogged over him. But it wasn't fast enough because Omega grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground.

I heard Danny let out a small whimper of pain, but that was it. She then got back onto her feet and roundhouse kicked him in the side.

"You will not win." Omega said.

"I can try." Danny said.

She jumped up and kicked him in the face. Nothing. She punched him in the ribs. Nothing. She hit him in the stomach. Nothing.

Everything she did, nothing happened. He was indestructible. He then proceeded to lift her up over his head and bend her back. She couldn't do anything.

She couldn't do anything in this position. She couldn't punch him or kick him. He had her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Iggy." I whispered to him and he nodded.

I snapped open my wings and flew at full speed towards Omega. I hit him at the small of his back and Danny went flying through the air. But Iggy was waiting for her.

I kicked Omega in the chest then repeatedly punched him in the face. Nothing happened.

"I cant do that!" Iggy shouted.

"Just do it!" Danny shouted back..

I didn't have time to look up to see what they were doing. I wish I didn't though. That way I could have told Iggy not to do what Danny was trying to make him do. But he did it.

He dropped her on Omegas back. She then proceeded to pull off a small metal box on his back.

She then flung the metal thing across the room and held up a fist. She then punched him where the box used to be.

I don't know what happened, but the best way I can say it is, he shut down. He just stopped moving.

Danny didn't waste anytime. She darted towards one of the guards and tock his gun.

She then ran to a door and shot the lock. She kicked it open and looked at the flock and me.

"Well let's go!" She shouted when we didn't move.

We all listened and ran outside. We snapped open our wings and flew. It felt so good to have the wind under our wings again.

I looked back to see that Danny wasn't coming.

And it looked like she was aguing with her slef.

"MAX! I cant do that!" She shouted.

Max?


	3. DPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own Danny**

Pics of everyone are on my Profile… Tell me what you think of them… Danny has been changed, do if you have already seen her then she is different form then…DPOV…Max in Danny's mind…Danny in her own…

I decided not to listen to Max. she was delusional at this point. I mean how could I tell her flock that I had her nin my head. That would sound so psychotic you know.

_**And me having a voice in my head, me or not, wasn't psychotic?**_ Max asked.

_It was different. You didn't have your dead leader in another person's head._ I growled at her. She just huffed and went into her silent sleep.

I don't know how to explain it, but she does sleep. Like if she's not talking to me she goes into this trance like think were she dreams. Sometimes I can dream the same dream with her. Like we are in the same dream together. I don't know, but it is cool.

Max's flock and I were on our way somewhere. I don't know where exactly, but I knew we were heading there because my instincts told me to go there. I mean it could be Max pointing me the right direction, but who knew? I sure didn't and I didn't want to wake her up and have her nagging me the whole time. She did that sometimes you know. Sat there and told me what to do constantly.

"Danny?" Someone asked. I turned to see a little girl looking at me with wide eyes.

Angel.

Did she hear Max? does she know that she is in my head? Will she tell the others? What should I do?

"What is it?" I asked after I had my little mind rant.

"Why cant I read your mind?" She asked rather innocently.

"Mind blocks." I lied. Truthfully I didn't know.

"No. That isn't it. I can get around most mind blocks, but it is like you have two sets of mind blocks. One feels like… like… I don't know but I know I have felt it before." She shook her head trying to figure it out.

"Don't worry." I smiled at her.

She gave me a small smile and flew on not asking me any more questions.

After about an hour and a half of flying Nudge started to talk. And boy do I mean talk. She was on Nudge channel and every question, comment, and just anything she wanted to say was all directed at me.

"So are you like our new leader or something? I mean its cool and all if you are. What's your favorite color? Mine is purple. Do you like shopping? I love shopping. How about movies? My favorite is Pirates of the Caribbean. Johnny Depp and Orlando bloom are so hot! I love your piercing. Do you think I can get one? Ooooo… or maybe my nose. Please please pleas! Iggy should get his lip pierced or something. Or Maybe-"

I turned to look at who shut her up. I noticed that it was Iggy and I knew he was blind so I couldn't give him a head nod as thanks so I flew back to him and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." I told him and flew back up to the front with Fang.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Nudge asked shaking off Iggy's hand.

"Yeah sure." I smiled at her. "I don't really know. If you want sure. Orange. Purple is okay but a little too girly for me. No I don't like shopping much unless it is at hot topic or something like that. If you like it that is cool. My favorite movie is Death Race. Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are cool I guess. I would prefer it if no one got any piercing's then they already have. When you get shocked it burns like hell for the longest time. So no, you cant." I answered them all in order.

I looked around to fine that everyone was looking at me. More like staring actually.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No… but that only person so answer all of Nudge's questions in order more or less keep up with her, was Max, and sometimes one of us." Gazzy explained.

I just shrugged and mentally hit myself. I didn't want to be their new leader. Max was their leader not me. Fang can take her place if needed. I was more of a free spirit anyway. I didn't need them and they didn't need me.

Right.

_**Wrong. You need them as much as they need you and you know it.**_ Max thought to me.

_I can take care of myself._ I growled to her.

_**And you did a great job of that. **_She said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

_I didn't get caught on purpose. _I growled. _Besides I thought you went to sleep._

_**I did. But someone's stupidness woke me up… Please don't leave them alone. They need you and your power.**_ I was caught off guard. She was never this nice to me.

_What can my power do to help them? All it can do is hurt them. I can't lead anyone. I'm not cut out for this and you now it._

_**You are the best candidate for the job. That is why I chose you. Now I am going to sleep. Please think it over.**_

And then she was gone. I had my mead to myself for now and I was going to use it.

What if they don't like me? Fang has been glaring at me the whole time and Angle keeps looking at me weird. Iggy seems to be ok with me and Nudge doesn't seem to mind me. Gazzy is just… well… Gazzy.

"What is it?" I asked Fang. I had grown tired of his glaring.

"Nothing." He growled at me a little.

"That doesn't sound like nothing. Is there something wrong with me? Do I have a bat in the cave? Lettuce in the teeth? Black shit on my face? Some one! Why are you glaring at me? What did I do wrong?"

I gave a small smile, but it went just as fast as it had come.

"How do you know Max? I heard you scream her name as we left the school." He asked in all seriousness.

"I met her in Germany. She freed me and I thanked her. That is it." It was a total shit faced lie, but it had to work.

And it did. I think.

I don't know how long we have been flying, but I didn't know that the kids were getting tired. I knew that we were right above a small town in Washington, so we had to have been flaying for about 6hrs straight.

We needed a break. And I think I found the perfect place.

It was an abandoned looking house in the middle of the woods and it was isolated from the rest of the small town.

We landed a fair distance form the house and I turned to the flock.

"I will go check it out. Please don't move from this spot. Please. I will be right back." I promised and started to walk off.

I walked down the swerved path and finally made it to the front porch. Just as I was about to walk up the first step, someone grabbed my wrist.

I whirled around and tried to land a good punch on the guy who just touched me. but it turned out to be Fang.

"Oh my god Fang!" I whisper yelled. "What do you think you are doing? I asked you to stay put."

"Your not my leader and you don't order me or my flock around. I'm going to check it out with you." He growled.

"Fine." I growled back.

We walked up the stairs and to the door.

As soon as I opened the door I regretted it.

Something was off. Something smelled off. Something smelled a little dead, but in a sweet way.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said answering my unasked question.

We both whirled around and started to run as fast as we could from the house. Which wasn't far because as soon as we made it to the beginning of the steps on the porch, we were faced with 7 of the most beautiful creatures I have ever met.

"May we help you?" One with blonde hair who looked to be the leader asked.

"Yeah, No." I said and snapped open my black wings just as Fang did.

We jumped off the porch and _tried_ to make it out of there. But it didn't work out.

My ankle was grabbed my a bronze haired boy while Fang was grabbed by a blond girl.

We were caught. And they were too strong for us to get out.

What were we going to do?

**A/N: I thought of making this a Maximum Ride/Twilight Crossover. If you don't like it tell me and I will redo the chapter. Well I have it already done just incase this doesn't work out how I would like it. so please Review. **


	4. Adrenalin Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own Danny**

**Pics of everyone are on my Profile… Tell me what you think of them… Danny has been changed, do if you have already seen her then she is different form then…**

**DPOV…**

**Max in Danny's mind…**

_Danny in her own…_

**_Danny and Max thinking at the same time…_**

What are we going to do? They were strong, fast, and I bet they were smart too. What the hell were we going to do?

"Fang." I whispered.

"What?" He hissed.

"Angel." I told him. He nodded and that told me that he knew what I meant.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment and then opened them and nodded his head. Then I knew that he sent Angel a message to get out of here.

"I will ask again… May we help you?" The blonde one asked.

"No thank you. But we would like something." I smiled sweetly.

"And what is that?" The boy who had a hold of me asked.

"For you to let us go." Fang growled. "Or just me. That would be fine too." He shrugged.

"You are such and ass." I hissed.

"I was only kidding." He said.

"Uh-huh… right." I huffed.

_Max?_ I asked.

_**Be quiet. Don't try to talk to me. The one holding you is a mind reader and he is trying to get into your head. **_She hissed.

_If Angel can't read my mind then what makes you think he can?_

_**I am used to Angel's Mind reading my own, therefore I can help you with your mind blocks. I haven't had enough time to develop immunity to his particular mind reading. Besides, Angel reads your mind, he probes it.**_ _**And the pixie like girl, she can see the future. The blonde boy next to her who looks like he is in a lot of pain, he can control and read emotions. **_And with that she was gone.

I tried to mentally kick her, which was useless seeing as you can't really mentally kick someone who isn't mentally there. She isn't even physically or emotionally there either. I don't know how to explain it, so I wont.

And how did she know all of this? Is she like a super genius now or something?

I'll have to ask her later.

"What do we do?" A big bear like guy asked.

"They smell as if they aren't human and they have wings." The pixie like one who reads the future noted.

"What are they?" The mind reader with bronze hair said. "And she smells so good."

"Control yourself Edward." The oldest blonde said.

"I was just noting." Edward defended himself.

"Ok. This is getting to be a little more then weird. So we will be on our way. Fang?" He nodded answering my unasked question yet again.

We snapped open our wings and the two that were holding us were sent flying backwards. I said that they were strong. I never said that they were _stronger_.

I spun around and got ready to deliver a roundhouse kick to Edward's –I think that that was his name- side. I made contact and he went flying. He made contact with a tree and made a loud 'Ufff' sound.

When he got up and got over the fact that a girl just kicked him half way across the lawn, he gave me a very confused look. I turned to look at how Fang was holding up and groaned seeing that he was on the defense.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I groaned.

"I can't hit a girl." He called back to me angrily.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Your different." He confessed.

"Different how?" I asked turning to Edward before he could try to get me by surprise.

"I don't know how you are, you just are."

"Whatever." I growled. I don't know why he didn't like me, and I wanted to find out.

I would later.

Right now I was engulfed in a fight that I didn't want to be in. I still had bruises and scratches from the fight with Omega 2.0 at the school. I even had left over marks from when the school gat a hold of me.

"What are you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." I growled. "Fang!" I shouted.

"What?" He shouted back.

"Switch! If you don't want to hit a girl then fight him!" I called to him.

"Whatever…" He huffed and ran towards Edward.

Before Fang reached us, the big bear like _thing_ grabbed me from behind. Fang stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let go of her." He growled rather menacingly.

"Fang go! Fly! Get to the others and find a safe place." I told him trying to get out. He had a good grip on me and I don't think that I would be able to get out of it.

"I'm not leaving you." He hissed.

"Just do it! You don't even like me. Please…" I begged.

"Let go of her." He said again looking even scarier.

His eyes flashed blue and the ground started to rumble just a little. I knew what was happening and I needed to stop it before it did.

"Let me go." I said. I didn't say it in any way, I just said it.

"No way in he-" The big boy started.

"Please!" I shouted a little and turned as much as I could to him.

"I don't think-" Before he could finish a blue like erupted from Fang and I covered my face.

The big guy was pushed back from me and I was free, but the force coming from Fang was pushing me back as well. I put my arms up in front of my face and started to walk forward. I was going really slowly so I tried to pick up the pace. I started to get scratches on my arms and my black skinny jeans and my black sweater were getting ripped. My face was getting cuts on it and my hands were starting to burn.

Fang was pissed, and I only knew this because the same thing happened to me when I got mad. What happens is the Adrenalin in the system gets pumped up to full speed and gives your mind an extra 20 percent boost of energy. The average human brain can hold 10 percent of energy and an avian hybrid can hold 20 percent. So what is the first thing the mind does when given the extra 20 percent boost? It releases it

. I call it the _Adrenalin Rush._

I finally reached Fang and the first thing I did was try to call out to him. It didn't work. I couldn't even hear myself even though no sound heard.

_**Fang.**_ Max and I thought.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his. I don't know what came over me; I think it might have had something to do with Max. I don't know.

"Stop." I whispered into his ear.

_**You have to do it. You have to take his energy and calm it down inside of you. He cant take much more of this.**_ Just as she said this Fang let out a cry of pain.

_How do I get it out of him? How can I make his energy my own? _I asked. I was still holding on to Fang. I was afraid that if I let go then I might have been pushed across the lawn.

_**You have to…**_

_No!_

_**You have to! If you don't then you both might die and then the kids would have no one.**_

_But-_

_**JUST DO IT!**_

And I did it. I kissed Fang. And yes, it was on the lips.

And it worked. I don't know how, but it did. I think it might have had something to do with one Adrenalin working with the other and the greater one pushing out the other.

Once I felt the last of Fangs energy drain out of him and into me I gently set his unconscious self on the ground and snapped open my wings. I took off into the night sky and flew straight up. I poured as much of Max's speed into my wings to go faster.

I needed to get the over flow of energy out before it came back around. My Adrenalin mixed with his would make and even bigger BOOM this might just take out half of the united states.

I made it out of the Ozone with frost on my eyelashes, eyes brows, and in my hair. I bet my lips were blue too.

Then I let it out. No sound escaped my mouth, just two colors of Adrenalin. Blue and red. A force field like sphere was created around me.

Then…

**BOOM!!!**

_Ahhhhh!!!_ My mind shouted though no sound came from my lips.

_**Ahhhh!!!**_ Max shouted.

And then I was falling.

I was slowly losing conciseness and falling fast. I was barely aware of my clothes starting to burn from how fast I was falling and my skin burning too. I was unaware, however, of how fast the ground was coming towards me…

Until I made impact on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high-pitched screech came from my mouth.

It wasn't the impact that hurt –though I am sure it would in the mourning, if I'm still alive- but my head that was killing me. My hands flew up to try and stop it from exploding. It felt as if it was about to burst into a million pieces.

_I bet that that would be a pretty sight._

_**Nice. Might be your last thought and you give me a sarcastic one… You really are my twin aren't you?**_

I didn't think anything back. I just gave her a little mental smirk.

Then I was engulfed into blackness.

**A/N: Twin???? If you have questions then you will just have to wait until the next chapter… By the way the next chapter is in Fang's point of view.**


	5. Adrenalin Rush FPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own Danny**

**Pics of everyone are on my Profile… Tell me what you think of them… Danny has been changed, do if you have already seen her then she is different form then…**

**FPOV…**

**_Max in Danny's mind…_**

_Danny in her own…_

**_Danny and Max thinking at the same time…_**

"Fang!" Danny called me.

"What!" I called back.

"Switch! If you don't want to hit a girl then fight him!" She said. I had to admit it would be better for me; I wouldn't have to be on the defense the whole time.

"Whatever…" I huffed and ran towards them.

Just before I got to them the big guy took hold of Danny. I don't know why, but it reminded me of when the Whitecoats took Max away.

"Let go of her." I growled just like I did to the Whitecoats.

"Fang go! Fly! Get to the others and find a safe place!" She called.

"I'm not leaving you." I hissed.

"Just do it! You don't even like me. Please…" She begged.

"Let go of her." I said putting as much acid in my voice as I could.

Then my world started to shake and flashes of red and blue blurred my vision. I could faintly hear voices in the background. One of them seemed to be the big dude holding Danny.

I thought of pushing the big guy off of her. I thought of him flying across their big yard and into the big tree behind them…

And he did.

I saw Danny cover her face and from the blast. She started to walk towards me and slowly pick up the pace. Scratches started to form on her arms. Cut started to show across her face. Her clothes started to get rips into them.

Then she seemed to mouth the words _Adrenalin Rush._

She reached me then and excruciating pain came. I don't know how to explain how bad this felt. It was like my mind was about to explode. It was so bad that I wished I would die right then.

So I closed my eyes.

I felt Danny wrap her arms around me and her body press to mine. It felt like Max. It felt just like her warmth and her strength.

"Stop." Max's voice rang in my ears.

Then, she kissed me. Max's lips felt like they used to. Filled with love and warmth. I was so glad to have them back. But they felt weird, almost different.

And the pain started to go away. It was like it was running from my head into hers. I felt myself slowly fall asleep as my mind was relived of the pain.

And then I was out.

I wasn't out long before I hear a scream of pain. It sounded like Danny, but with Max in it. I don't know how to explain it.

A lot of things are going unexplained now aren't they?

I opened my eyes to see Danny falling, and fast.

But something strange was covering her. Like something was trying to protect her on its own.

This blue/red light was covering her body and making it glow like an angel, well angel of death with the way her wings were, black and all.

Then she made impact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

The screech that left her mouth was so loud and high-pitched that I had to cover my ears. I watched as her hands fly up to her head and her back arch trying to stop whatever pain that she was feeling.

When she finally stopped I could see a faint smile on her face. Then her back un-arched and she fell to the ground.

I ran to her and picked her head up so it was off the ground. I put my ear to her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

**BU-DUMP BU-DUMP BU-DUMP…**

**BU-DUMP… BU-DUMP… BU-DUMP……**

**BU-DUMP…… BU-DUMP…… BU-DUMP………**

**BU-DUMP……… BU-DUMP……… BU-DUMP…………**

……………………… **BU-DUMP…………………**

Nothing. It was gone. Her heart had stopped beating right there.

_You don't even like me. _Her voice rang in my ears.

"I do like you. You just… remind me of her." I whispered in her ear trying to make her listen. "Why do you remind me of her so much?" I asked.

Nothing happened. But I could see the 7 inhumanly beautiful people gather around the huge crater that Danny made and 5 big birds swoop down from the high treetops.

"I thought I told you to find a safe place?" I hissed at Angel. I immediately felt bad and hung my head.

"Fang." Angel walked up to me and touched my face. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

My hand went to my face, and sure enough, I was crying. I didn't even know this girl that well, and I was crying for her.

_I'm an idiot. _I thought.

"Maybe I can be of some help." The older blond of the beautiful inhuman's said. "I am Carlisle and I am a doctor."

"I can take care of her." I growled. I choose not to trust doctors. Especially ones that just tried to kill us.

"He wont hurt you. We can still help her." Copper top that was fighting Danny said.

I looked over t angel. She nodded and concentrated on the 7 of them.

"Edward, the one with the bronze hair, is a mind reader. Alice, the pixie like one, is a future seer. Jasper, the blonde one next to her, is a emotion changer and reader. Carlisle is a doctor and leader of their group. Esme is the mother figure. Rosalie is the very pretty blonde. Emmett, the big one, is supper strong." She filed them out in order in which they were standing. "And Fang."

"Yeah?"

"They are vampires."

**A/N: Not a great chapter and I am super sorry about that, but the next will be better, I promise.**


	6. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own Danny**

**Pics of everyone are on my Profile… Tell me what you think of them… Danny has been changed, do if you have already seen her then she is different form then…**

**DPOV…**

**Max in Danny's mind…**

_Danny in her own…_

**_Danny and Max thinking at the same time…_**

Holy fuck! My head hurt like hell.

I don't really remember what happened, but I think it has to do with Adrenalin Rush. My head never hurt this bad though. It never felt like it was about to explode.

Speaking of explode… who let Martha Stewart off in here?

I mean the room was… perfect. Nothing was out of place. Not a single dust bunny in sight… WOW…

On another note… Where the hell was I? I don't remember coming to a place like this.

I remember Fang, and the 7 beauty people, and… OMG!

"FANG!" I called.

And then it went down like this..

"AH!" Someone screamed. _Crash, Bam, Squeak, Shuffle, Thump, Thump, Thump, (And those go on), Slide, "OUCH!", "MOVE!", "OUT OF THE WAY!",…. _And then… "DANNY!".

"Wow…" I smiled at them. "Noisy much?" I asked.

"Well you scared us by calling so Fang dropped his glass –that was the _Crash_- and Iggy fell out of his chair –that was the _Bam_." Angel said.

"And then Fang got up and ran towards the stairs but couldn't stop so he slid across the floor –that was the _Squeak_- and I jumped over him –that was the _Shuffl_ingsound." Gazzy explained.

"We ran up the stairs –that was the _Thump_ing sounds- and then Gazzy slid into the door not seeming to be able to stop." Nudge smiled.

"The OUCH was Gazzy running into the door, the MOVE was Fang trying to get through, and the OUT OF THE WAY was Edward so he could see if you were ok." Iggy said.

"Oh… fun fun… wait… Edward?" I asked.

"You remember the boy that you were fighting earlier right… the copper top." Fang asked and I nodded. "That is his name."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Don't be mad." Angle told me. "They are nice vampires."

"Nice _what_?" This just kept getting better and better.

"We are vampires Danny." Copper top said from behind Fang.

"Basically your an experiment who's mind got all fudged up and all. Right?" I asked.

"No. I am actually a vampire. Me and my whole family are." Edward –that was his name right?- said.

"Um… Uh-huh." I mumbled and then motioned to Fang to come closer. "Are you sure these guys didn't just escape the loony bin?" I asked him.

"I am sure." He nodded.

"Well ok then, now that that is settled. We are so out of here." I started to get up but I think that it was a mistake. As soon as I was on my feet my face was headed for the ground.

Iggy caught me and wrapped his arm around my waist to support me.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"You don't have to go. We don't eat humans. We only eat animals." Edward informed me.

"Uh-huh. We just happen to be part animal you idiot." I growled at him.

"I never thought of that." Fang murmured.

I rolled my eyes.

"We wont hurt you. That is why I am the only one here and my family is down stairs. They don't want to frighten you." Edward told me.

"Uh-huh." I nodded still holding on to Iggy for support. "Why am I all loopy?" I asked.

"That must me the morphine that Carlisle gave you so that you wouldn't be in any pain. You must have fallen about 400ft or so." Angel said.

"You let that stick a needle in me?" I growled at Fang pointing at edward.

"None of us knew that he was going to do it!" He defended himself.

"You left me alone with strangers?" I hissed at Iggy.

"Don't look at me. I was in the bathroom." He lied. I knew he was lying.

"MmmmHmmm. If I didn't need you for support right now I would kick your ass." I said.

"Aw! I love you too." He teased me.

"Grrrrr…"

"You should really lie back down. You have been asleep for three days and you should really try to recuperate." Edward told me.

"Three days!" I shouted. "Three days! Why didn't she wake me up! Where the hell is she any way?" I asked out loud and not meaning to.

"Who?" Nudge asked.

"Um… My voice." I smiled at her.

"So your voice is a she? That is so cool! Max told me that her voice was a he and I thought 'Ew! Isn't that like wrong? He could like spy on you when you are taking a shower and stuff' and I was going to asked Max about it, but she…" She trailed off remembering what happened. I looked around and everyone had sad expressions on their faces.

_**You know you should tell them that I'm not really dead.**_

_Oh there you are._

_**Danny…**_

_I cant Max. It's not just that it is putting false hope in their heads, it that I want them to accept me for me. Not just because I have your voice in my head._

_Max is right Danny…_

_Who that hell was that!_

_**My voice. Long time no annoy. **_Max snarled.

_Great! Now do I not only does my voice have a voice, but now I am defiantly going crazy!_

_I wont be here forever Danny. I am just here to tell you that Max is right and you need to tell them. Max is alive, her body is just in a I kind of sleeping state._

_**So?**_ Max and I asked at the same time.

_So that means that you can save her and go on your marry way and live that free life of your own that you want to so bad._

_Max…_

_**Yeah?**_

_I don't really like your voice all that much._

_**Me neither.**_

"ny…Danny… DANNY!" Iggy shouted in my ear.

"What!" I shouted back.

"You didn't answer me the first like twenty million times." He said.

"Voice was talking." I murmured.

"Oh… Well I was wondering if we could stay here for a while. You know, just to settle down for a little bit." He asked.

"They have a nice kitchen don't they?" I asked Fang and he nodded.

"Not just that but I really want to go to school. Last time it didn't work out so much. I also-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Pleeeeeeease!" Angel begged me with heard Bambii eyes.

"Fine." I couldn't resist. I heard Max give a slight chuckle from the back of my mind. "I want to meat the rest of the blood suckers first."

"We don't like to be called that." Edward warned me.

"And I don't like to be called a freak. You don't see me complaining." I shrugged.

He huffed and led me down to were the rest of the _Blood suckers _were.

This is going to be fun.

And I still had to tell the rest of the flock about Max.

This is going to be _really _fun.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had my glasses and I can't really see without them. I still don't have them so this chapter was kind of rushed. I will be getting them soon so I will be updating more frequently.**


	7. Random thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I do own Danny**

**Pics of everyone are on my Profile… Tell me what you think of them… Danny has been changed, do if you have already seen her then she is different form then…**

**DPOV…**

**Max in Danny's mind…**

_Danny in her own…_

**_Danny and Max thinking at the same time…_**

**WARNING!!! This is before Edward met Bella… she might be in the story… depends on how it goes.**

Ok… so the Cullen's huh? I guess they were cool. I mean sure they were animal eating vampires and we were 2 percent animal, and Rosalie was a huge bitch, but they were cool.

Carlisle and Esme were cool and took us in like we were their kids rather quickly. Emmett, Iggy, and Gazzy were all getting along and _trying_ but failing to make bombs. Rosalie and I didn't get along very well but her Alice, Angel, and Nudge were four of a kind and were constantly shopping. Jasper and Fang were cool; both quiet and didn't really need to hold a conversation with it getting all awkward. Edward and I were really close too, but I think he was mostly interested in how I took in all that power and released it and fell all that way without dying… actually… I would like to know too.

It has been about a week since we settled here and I still haven't told the others about Max. I just didn't know how to tell them. Do I just go out and say it? Will they think it is a joke and leave me? I don't know.

Today is Monday and we start school.

I couldn't help but wonder if I should be doing this. Shouldn't we be trying to find Max? But I had no clue as to where to start looking. What if the others did? I highly doubt it seeing as they don't even know if she is alive or not.

So many thoughts, so much to do. What should I do?

_You don't need to worry about it now. _Max's voice said in my head.

_I thought that I would never hear form you again? _I ask with all venom in my words.

_I couldn't help it. your like a helpless puppy._

_Screw you. What do you mean I don't need to worry about it?_

_I mean just that. I will tell you where to go and when to go. Just wait._

_**Listen to him Danny. It is the only way.**_

_You sure? _I asked Max.

_**No, but it is all we got.**_

_Fine. I will wait, but if it takes to long then I will go on my own._

And with that they were gone. So I had to wait huh? That isn't really my thing, but like Max said, it was all we had.

So all I need to do now was tell the others.

I think I will wait till after school.

"DANNY! Time for school!" I heard Edward call from the other side of the door.

"M'kay!" I called back and finished putting on the uniform. **(I know they really don't were uniforms in the book or in reality, but I don't really want to describe everyone's outfits.)**

I hated the uniform. I had to wear a short red skirt with a white button up shirt and a black vest to go over it. I had Alice buy me some black leggings that were just above me knees so I was ok I guess.

The boy's uniforms were the same but navy blue pants.

Angel and Gazzy were lucky because they could wear whatever she wanted because she was in elementary, Nudge too because she was in junior high.

"I'm ready!" I called bouncing down the stair.

"Kay so lets go over your names again." Esme said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Danielle Anne Angels." I smiled at her.

"Angel Marie Angles." Angle said form the couch.

"Darren Alexander Hale." Iggy said called form the kitchen.

"Shawn Andrew Angels." Gazzy said around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Elizabeth Nicole Cullen." Nudge called form Alice's room.

"Craig Allen Cullen." Fang said form a corner by the kitchen.

"Angel, Gazzy, and I are all Esme and Carlisle's Niece's and Nephew's." I smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

"Me and Iggy are your new adopted kids." Fang said.

"Me too!" Nudge called not like being left out.

"Her too." Iggy called to correct Fang.

"So we are all ready?" Edward asked and we all nodded. "Ok so Rose will drop Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy off at their schools, Emmett and Jasper will be taking the boys and I will be taking you and Alice to school."

"Cool cool." I said walking to the car.

I was still wondering how I was going to tell the others about Max. I didn't want to start a wave of depression, or would they be excited, or pissed that I didn't tell them sooner? What if I tell them wrong and they take it all the wrong way? I don't think that would happen but that doesn't mean that is couldn't.

Gezze! What is up with me? What do I care if they don't believe me? I'm just the replacement for Max until we do find her so why not just come out and tell them like I gives a fuck.

That is what I will do. As soon as school is over and if they kick me out then I will go. Who cares about them anyways? I sure in the hell don't… do I?

**A/N: so I still don't have my glasses and I hope to be getting them some time next week. This is a pretty crappy chappie so I don't know…**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my loving and adoring fanfictioner people…

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in like forever and ever… and ever, but my computer is down and I am using the schools right now… I won't have a good computer for awhile but I must tell you that I do have more chapters written and more stories to post for you… I will try hard to get my computer ready, but I still don't know how long it will take…

I am terribly sorry for my absence…

Love you people and stay cool…


End file.
